Insurrection
:"The Battle For Paradise Has Begun"' Captain Picard and his crew must commit treason to protect an alien people's secret to eternal youth from both an attacking alien race...and from the Federation itself. Introduction (blurb) Star Trek: The Next Generation is the most popular, longest-running series in science fiction history. Now, after the spectacular worldwide success of Star Trek: First Contact, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship ''Enterprise'' return to the big screen in a thrilling new adventure that captures all the fun and excitement of Star Trek at its best. Star Trek: Insurrection reunited the hugely popular crew of Star Trek: The Next Generation: Jean-Luc Picard, Starfleet's finest captain; Commander William T. Riker, his stalwart first officer; Lieutenant Commander Data, the indispensible android; Commander Deanna Troi, the empathic Betazoid counselor; Lieutenant Commander Worf, the fierce Klingon warrior; Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge; chief of engineering; and Dr. Beverly Crusher, the ship's able medical officer. Together, they have faced many challenges over the years, but nothing has prepared them for the unexpected crisis that tests both their skills and their convictions. On an unnamed planet in a distant sector, Starfleet, in an uneasy alliance with a mysterious new alien species of unknown origin, has discovered a secret with astounding implications that could transform the future of the entire Federation. But this secret has a price that may be more than some are willing to pay. The secret first turns Data against Starfleet, then draws Jean-Luc Picard and the Starship Enterprise into a tense and dangerous situation that has unexpected effects on every member of the crew -- and presents them with an agonizing moral dilemma. Faced with orders he cannot obey and a crisis he cannot ignore, Picard finds himself torn between his conscience and his uniform. Bestselling author J.M. Dillard has written a powerful and exciting novel based on the major motion picture directed by Jonathan Frakes ("Commander Will Riker"). Star Trek: Insurrection is sure to delight audiences throughout the world. Summary Characters Main * Jean-Luc Picard * Ru'afo * Anij * Matthew Dougherty * William T. Riker * Data * Worf, Son of Mogh * Geordi La Forge * Deanna Troi * Beverly Crusher Other * Hars Adislo * Artim * Curtis * Cuzar * Daniels * Gallatin * Kell Perim * Sojef * Tournel References Starships *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) - Sovereign class *Cousteau - Captain's yacht *Holoship *Son'a Battleship *Son'a Command Ship *Son'a Collector *Type 11 shuttlecraft Locations *Briar Patch :*Ba'ku Species *Ba'ku *Bajoran *Bolian *Ellora *Evora *Human *Klingon *Rhyl *Son'a *Tarlac *Trill *Vulcan States and Organisations *Starfleet *United Federation of Planets Information Related Stories *Section 31: Abyss (DS9 novel) :Abyss establishes Admiral Dougherty's operation was in fact a Section 31 project and that the Holoship was eventually procured by an anti-Section 31 organization. *Star Trek: Armada (TNG game) :The Son'a appeared in Armada attempting to retake the Ba'ku system, fortunately by that time Starfleet had built a Starbase above the planet and with the assistance of USS Avenger the Son'a forces were defeated. Images Image:Kell Perim.jpg|Ensign Kell Perim Image:Captains yacht.jpg|Captain's Yacht Image:Isolationsuit.jpg|A researcher in a damaged Anthropological isolation suit Image:Type11 screencap.jpg|Type 11 shuttlecraft Image:Talon class.jpg|Data piloting a Venture class scout. Image:Tachyon burst.jpg|A Tachyon burst impacting the shields of a Venture class Reviews External Links * * Protecting Data's Friends| prevdixon=Thirty Days| nextdixon=Counterpoint }} Insurrection Insurrection